The Clearing Mishap
by DarkWizard-Otaku
Summary: There was a deleted scene in the chapter Confessions. Everythings not what it seems. MWAHAHAHA. Reviews appreciated


The Clearing Mishap

_The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. I halfway turned, wanting to share this with him, but he wasn't behind me where I thought he'd be. I spun around, searching for him with sudden alarm. Finally I spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with cautious eyes. Only then did I remember what the beauty of the meadow had driven from my mind — the enigma of Edward and the sun, which he'd promised to illustrate for me today. I took a step back toward him, my eyes alight with curiosity. His eyes were wary, reluctant. I smiled encouragingly and beckoned to him with my hand, taking another step back to him. He held up a hand in warning, and I hesitated, rocking back onto my heels. Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun._

Seeing Edward in the sun was shocking. I stared at him in silence an from the slight mar in his beautiful face you could tell he was nervous to my reaction. My left eye twitched and my mouth seemed to go in a spasm. Edwards face twisted into concern at the twitch fest my face made. I covered my face with my hands and turned. I could feel my shoulders shake in suppression. Edward was right beside her, wanting to comfort but afraid that he might be the problem. I peeked at him through my hands and promptly burst into hysterical laughter.

"You sparkle!" I exclaimed. I was bent over with my hands on my knees laughing hard. I couldn't breath. I absently wondered if someone could die from laughing. I was on the ground laughing and could see Edward looking down at me in bemusement.

"I don't scare you?" He asked. I abruptly stopped laughing. Now it was my turn to look at him in shock.

"You sparkle" I said as if talking to a child.

"Yes"

I couldn't help but laugh again. He looked at me with that look that tells me he wished he could read my mind.

"Penny for thoughts"

"You brood. Your confusing. You dazzle and now you are literally dazzling. I look at you I see some dark mystery but now you sparkle. What's next rainbows, fluffy clouds, and unicorns."

"I happen to like rainbows and fluffy clouds. I'm not sure about unicorns" he said seriously.

I looked at him a little scared and praying he was joking. It didn't look like it.

"Edward did I ever tell you that sometimes I thing your gay"

"I'm bi"

"No more questions. Rewind, backwards. Let's forget all this happened go back to the trees and we'll do this over."

Edward dutifully did so. Ah, the joy of someone wrapped around your finger.

_Edward and the sun, which he'd promised to illustrate for me today. I took a step back toward him, my eyes alight with curiosity. His eyes were wary, reluctant. I smiled encouragingly and beckoned to him with my hand, taking another step back to him. He held up a hand in warning, and I hesitated, rocking back onto my heels. Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun._

_Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, though I'd been staring at _

_him all afternoon. His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, _

_literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. He lay _

_perfectly still in the grass, his shirt open over his sculpted, incandescent chest, his _

_scintillating arms bare. His glistening, pale lavender lids were shut, though of course he _

_didn't sleep. A perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, _

_glittering like crystal._

_Now and then, his lips would move, so fast it looked like they were trembling. But, _

_when I asked, he told me he was singing to himself; it was too low for me to hear._

_I enjoyed the sun, too, though the air wasn't quite dry enough for my taste. I would have _

_liked to lie back, as he did, and let the sun warm my face. But I stayed curled up, my chin _

_resting on my knees, unwilling to take my eyes off him. The wind was gentle; it tangled _

_my hair and ruffled the grass that swayed around his motionless form._

_The meadow, so spectacular to me at first, paled next to his magnificence._

_Hesitantly, always afraid, even now, that he would disappear like a mirage, too _

_beautiful to be real… hesitantly, I reached out one finger and stroked the back of his _

_shimmering hand, where it lay within my reach. I marveled again at the perfect texture, _

_satin smooth, cool as stone. When I looked up again, his eyes were open, watching me. _

_Butterscotch today, lighter, warmer after hunting. His quick smile turned up the corners _

_of his flawless lips._

_"I don't scare you?" he asked playfully, but I could hear the real curiosity in his soft _

_voice._

_"No more than usual."_


End file.
